


Cold, Cozy Nights, Warm Blankets & Hot Chocolate

by Aleqsxia



Series: Random one-shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic or platonic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/pseuds/Aleqsxia
Summary: On cold, cozy nights, warm blankets and hot chocolates are the best. Oh and sleepy cuddles... and with the person you are smitten too... and sweet romantic-comedy movies... actually, scratch the last one, it's cheesy.





	Cold, Cozy Nights, Warm Blankets & Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's not only me who heard that Hyunjin and Jeongin sleep cuddling since it's comfortable.

Their nightly routine started a few weeks back, when they moved in of their new dorm. After fixing their stuff, the older bunch retreated to their respective rooms and the 2000 line with Jeongin stayed to watch a movie. Seungmin and Jeongin are at the sofa-bed, Seungmin hugging and tickling Jeongin, the younger trying to push the other away as he laughs. Jisung and Felix entered when Seungmin stopped bothering the breathless maknae. The bestfriends are in matching orange and yellow pullover sweaters, holding blankets and pillows and the dvd of their movie of choice.

“Get ready to wet your cheeks ‘cause these will really make you cry.” Felix says with a bright smile as he held up several the dvd cases, namely ‘Call Me By Your Name’, ‘Wonder’ and ‘Your Name’. Jeongin squeaks and points at one dvd.

“Hyung! That’s the book I was reading! I think it’s better to watch that first.” Felix looks at the smiley youngest that is pointing at one of the dvds at this hand. Felix sees the chosen dvd and he looks back at Jeongin and smiles, “Then ‘Wonder’ it is!”

Felix inserted the cd and flicked the lights off as he proceeds to sit beside Jisung in front of the couch. Hyunjin came in just as the opening sequence played. He’s carrying a tray with five steaming cups of hot chocolate drinks which he distributed to the others. He sits in between of the two younger ones at the couch, which Seungmin groans at, kicking the older at his calves as he scoots further and grumbles something akin to ‘stealing Jeongin again’.

He held his own mug and shared Jeongin’s blanket as he ignores the youngest 2000 liner. Jeongin was wearing his pink dinosaur pajamas, its sleeves going past the younger’s knuckles, while hugging a pillow towards his chest. He’s holding his steaming cup in front, carefully sipping it. He sends a bright toothy smile towards Hyunjin as the older scoots beside him. Hyunjin placed his arms around the younger’s shoulders as he pinches the younger’s cheeks, “Jeonginnie, you’ll make hyung get a heart attack.”

Jeongin tinkled a laugh, his eyes forming into dark crescents that reflected the colorful illumination from the television. The pair in front silenced them, too engrossed at the movie. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at each other and chuckled, the older shook his head as they too focused on the movie. Hyunjin still has his arms around the younger and Jeongin’s head at his shoulders.

* * *

 

Hours had already passed and they were half way through the third movie. Their cups already empty and are at the table, away from getting knocked over. During the second movie, Seungmin decided to sit down with the other two on the floor. Jisung is already asleep; his head is on his bestfriend’s lap. Felix ran his hands through the sleeping team mate as he leaned back at the sofa-bed. Jeongin is in front of Hyunjin; already looking drowsy being in the older’s arms. They both lied down after Seungmin moved on the floor, trying to find a comfortable and warm position on the sofa-bed. They ended up with Jeongin facing away from his hyung and in the older’s embrace.

“Jeongin-ah, are you sleepy already? Want to go back to our room already?” Hyunjin whispered to the younger. Jeongin stirred and groaned as he turned around, facing his hyung as he tries to rub the sleep of his eyes.

“—nn, hyung—“ Jeongin yawned, “— let’s… just stay like this… It’s comfortable…”

Jeongin snuggled closer to Hyunjin, which the older got embarrassed upon. He tried scooting backwards but the younger kept on scooting closer. “Hyuuung!”

Jeongin pulls back, enough to look at his hyung’s face. He pouted, “Hyung, please… it’s comfortable.”

Hyunjin has got no choice but to agree, especially if the other is starry eyed with his pink lips pursed into a pout. Hyunjin just pulled the younger closer as he focused on the movie with heated cheeks. The younger giggled as he buried his face at the other’s chest, thinking this is not so bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short one-shot I wrote for about an hour in the car. Was late on posting it tho since I've been busy practicing dance every evening.
> 
> I'm also writing a ChanLix Hanahaki AU, a SeungIn oneshot related to my fic 'Through a Chase and Lilacs', chaptered MinLix, ChanJin and ChangSung fics related to that too... I'll just compile it as a series tho. There is also a Jeongin centric one inspired by a drama and myth... again.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and have a Good Day <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sinnamwun)


End file.
